<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Soul for the Siren by MindTrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931133">A Soul for the Siren</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindTrash/pseuds/MindTrash'>MindTrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Little Mermaid Elements, Lust at First Sight, Ocean, Pining, Pirates, Princes &amp; Princesses, Royalty, Seduction, Sirens, Virginity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindTrash/pseuds/MindTrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara finds himself sinking into the vast blue sea, accepting that death is swiftly approaching, only his life is given a second chance. This woman who saved him is as mysterious as she is beautiful, and the brutal murders of the local fishermen have him on edge. Something is warning him that her beauty may only be a lure, and that something darker may be at play, but he finds himself wading willingly into her waters. Perhaps death was his purpose after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara &amp; Haruno Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Soul for the Siren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just started writing this so it may be subject to change.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Fading sunlight sparkled above his floating form, as his lungs were filled to the brim. He felt his heart beat hard, and yet it felt like it was slowing down. </p><p>It was frightening here, and yet it was so peaceful. His body burned in pain, and yet it also felt cool and light. The colors changed above him, going through the spectrum in the refraction of waves. If he could exhale over the beauty of it all he would have, but his body kept reminding him what was happening. </p><p>He was drowning; dying. In a few moments there would be nothing left but his empty shell floating in the sea. </p><p>A memory flashed before his eyes of when he was a child. On a trip with his father he had fallen off a boat in the Nanmen ocean, being so young he didn't know how to swim, and had started drown. Somehow he survived, but he just couldn't remember how. Not that it mattered anymore anyways, by this point he had sucked in too much water; he was going to die, and no one was here to witness it. </p><p>As his sight started to fade something swam towards him in the salted waters, his hazy gaze finally focusing on what seemed to be a young woman. Long strands of pink swirled around him as she grabbed at his drowning form. </p><p>Was he saved? Was he going to live? Who was this woman? </p><p>She pulled him up to the mottled mirror surface, attempting to rebirth him into the world above only for his sight to finally fade to black. A black nothingness consumed him whole, and he no longer cared what the outcome was. </p><p>Everything was quiet, and with echoes of the breathing world he started to come around. His entire body was screaming at him in pain, and exhaustion. He was inhaling greedily despite the fact that it hurt like hell, but a warm hand to his chest soothed him. His eyes opened, his head turned up only for the small motion to give way to an extreme bout of vertigo. The pink haired woman was there, hovering above him with a longing expression. Her eyes were a beautiful jade color glittering with the rays of moonlight, and by seeing them he felt as if she were very familiar. </p><p>"Go back to sleep, they'll find you soon." Her voice echoed in his head, putting him into a deep sleep. </p><p>'An angel.' He thought, his mind swirling back into darkness. Soon he heard distant shouts, his body was moved by urgent hands, orders were being barked out from every side. They all felt so distant, and he wondered if this was all just a strange dream. </p><p>"Gaara?" </p><p>His brother's voice called to him, rousing him from his sleep. His eyes peeked open to find he was in his warm bedroom, an elegant space dimly lit by burning lamps. </p><p>"Kankuro... what happened?" Gaara tried taking a deep breath, still feeling a burn to his tired lungs. He hazily took in the image of his brother, sitting next to him looking worn and worried. </p><p>"We were attacked, you got hit in the head." The brunette touched his younger brother's scalp, feeling around for a sizeable lump on the back of his skull. "You fell overboard, and we didn't realize it. I'm so sorry, Gaara--" </p><p>"It's fine." The redhead smiled warmly, his pale hands reaching for the trembling one gripping at the blanket. "You found me, at least." </p><p>"Yes, we did, but I have no clue how you could have survived. No one jumped in after you, we just found you washed up on the shore." Kankuro seemed just as confused as he was concerned, but the younger brother felt he could clear things up. </p><p>"A woman saved me. She was very beautiful..." Gaara smiled a bit at the thought, remembered her striking eyes and lovely pink hair. However, he couldn't remember exactly what she was wearing, part of him felt as if she wasn't wearing anything at all... </p><p>"Ha! A woman saved you? Five miles off shore?!" The brunette laughed, abandoning the touch he had on his younger brother just so he could lean back in his bedside chair. "I think they hit you harder than we thought--" </p><p>"I'm serious. She had pink hair, gorgeous eyes, and her voice was so soothing." The redhead croaked, unable to truly push out a stronger voice. He leaned back onto his pillows with a content sigh, thinking of her. "Kankuro, if I find her again I think I'll ask her out. She was stunning..." </p><p>"The only way that'll happen is in your dreams, buddy. You hallucinated it." Kankuro scoffed, then forced himself up out of the chair. "Get some rest, and go back to your 'dream girl'." </p><p>Gaara smirked to himself, he wondered if his brother was right, but her touch felt so real, her voice was so real; she had to exist. He wished she could exist. </p><p>He fell back asleep quickly after his brother left, and he dreamed of her. The redhead was chasing her on a warm beach, everything about her was shining and beautiful. The white dress she wore was pure, like her heart. </p><p>Suddenly the world darkened around them, he turned about himself to stare at the storm clouds rolling in. A beautiful, yet mournful sound filled his ears; forcing him to look at the source. She stood there, the rain now drenching her through her dress showing her perfect form to him. She held out her hands, beckoning him into her arms while her voice echoed through his mind. He started stepping, his feet hard to move so his gate was slow, but he tried his best to make his way over to her. </p><p>As he got closer her eyes glowed with an incandescent light, forcing her jades to turn a bright and vibrant green. </p><p>"Come to me, my love. Let me take away your pain..." Her wet pink hair whipped with the violent winds, and despite the danger he still wanted nothing more than to be in her arms.<br/>
He was finally close enough, he reached out to touch her-- </p><p>Gaara's eyes snapped open, his body currently reaching out over the balcony connected to his room. His seafoam eyes searched wildly in confusion, seeing nothing but the ocean from his shore view. He could see storm clouds in the distance, and when he looked down he saw the beach. He blinked for a moment, his eyes adjusting in the dark to find a humanoid figure. He could just barely hear a distant song. </p><p>His eyes focused hard, he could see a female silhouette. She was reaching out, and several yards away another figure was walking towards her. The song was so similar to his dream, the person stumbling just as he had stumbled. </p><p>His hands were now gripping the railing of his balcony, his entire form starting to sweat. His instinct told him that something terrible was going to happen, and right as the walking figure got close enough he witnessed something odd. </p><p>The female figure seemed to lunge, but she never stood up. Like a snake going to strike her connected legs pushed her forwards, knocking what he thought to be a man to the ground. Large waves came, washing over the two in an instant, and when the water receded he saw that they were gone. </p><p>Gone... vanished. </p><p>All of his hairs stood on end, and he shook his head a few times only to end up dizzy. He figured that his brother was right, he had a concussion, and just hallucinated a living nightmare. He turned slowly, dragging himself back to his bed. </p><p>Gaara prayed it would be better in the morning. </p><p>~•~•~•~•~ </p><p>The redhead had breakfast brought to him, and he ate his porridge slowly. The maids assisted him in getting dressed, although he had asked them not to they insisted. </p><p>Any time Gaara was sick or injured he noticed his maids were extremely attentive to him, he figured it was just because he was a prince, but Kankuro told him that it was because they found the redhead attractive. The older brother also seemed to be fawned over quite a bit, so Gaara surmised that he might be right, as usual. However, unlike him, the older of the two took advantage of the situation; frequently taking women to bed without issue. </p><p>The redhead had thought about it, but he was a bit shy about such things, and genuinely wanted a life partner rather than just mindless sex. He had abstained from it his entire life, and was quite proud that he could successfully avoid it. </p><p>The pink haired woman came to mind then, and he wondered if such temptation would be possible to ignore in her presence. She was so otherworldly in her beauty, and if she was real then he wouldn't blame himself for bending his own rules a little bit. </p><p>"I wish I could meet her again." He sighed to himself, walking out of his grand room into an even grander hallway. </p><p>His hands traced the flourishing gold embellishments on the walls, hand carved wood gilded in gold that he couldn't abstain from touching even when he was a child. He straightened his maroon button down jacket over his matching pants, treading down a fantastical staircase into the main hall. His eyes roamed the marble floors and intricate rugs throughout; searching for something to do or somewhere to be. </p><p>The library, why not? It was quiet, and adorned with beautiful books on every wall. He treaded in silently, looking for something fictional to read. When he found something good he took it to a velvet window seat, noticing the window to be open, and letting in the breeze off the ocean. </p><p>It was a beautiful day, but he felt it was best to just relax after yesterday's events. His eyes drank in the words on the pages, listening to the waves crash gently on the shoreline. </p><p>Time passed, and one of the maids eventually discovered his whereabouts bringing him some tea and sandwiches shortly thereafter. His lunch was quiet at first, but eventually different servants came to chit chat with him about his 'swashbuckling' encounter. He could only tell them so much, seeing as how the majority of his time was spent drowning in the ocean-- </p><p>"Oh, well they found a man this morning not too far from where they found you." Matsuri, his favorite maid, chimed out of the blue as she dusted around one of the lamps. As his eyes found hers she quickly gulped back, looking strangely afraid. "I think a shark got him... his chest was ripped wide open." </p><p>In a flash he saw the feminine figure, lunging at a man like a snake. </p><p>"How horrible..." Gaara stared at his book, and realized then that his hands were beginning to shake. </p><p>"The strangest thing is that the only part that was ripped out of him was the guy's heart. I mean, I suppose it has the most blood... sharks like blood." The girl nodded to herself, quickly picking up his empty tray of food and tea. "Would you like anything else to eat? I hope I didn't ruin your appetite with that story--" </p><p>"Oh, no, thank you. I am quite full." The redhead nodded his head in acknowledgment, and smiled despite his internal fears. </p><p>When she left he felt terribly alone, wondering if he could have suffered a similar fate. </p><p>~•~•~•~ </p><p>"My poor baby!" She held him so tightly he felt he might faint, her hands petting at his red hair as if she hadn't seen him in months. It had only been a week, but that didn't seem to make a difference to her. "I can't believe you two were attacked! My poor boys--" </p><p>"Mother, it's fine. We're both alive, and well." Gaara murmured, secretly loving the affection, and yet also trying to put on an air so as not to worry her either. <br/>
"You two shouldn't be going off sailing together, if both of you die it will be devastating to our family line--" His father spoke sternly, gaining a glare from the mother currently coddling her youngest. </p><p>"Rasa! Shame on you!" Karura snipped at her husband before turning back to her son. "My precious baby boy almost died, and you're scolding them? You should be grateful he's alive." </p><p>"I have you to be grateful in my stead, dear." Rasa raised a brow at his wife, not bothering to get up from his lavished dining chair to comfort his youngest son. "You seem to forget that he's not a child anymore, if anything he needs to hurry up, and find a wife. If Kankuro doesn't settle down soon then Gaara will have to take up the mantle." </p><p>The redhead blanched at the idea. He wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to do with his life, but he was certain that it had nothing to do with being a king. Sometimes he wished he could have been born a girl so that he wouldn't have to be forced into shouldering that burden. </p><p>"I think Gaara would make a great ruler." Kankuro slyly put in his opinion, making the redhead glare at him. </p><p>Gaara had known that Kankuro also didn't want to be king, the brunette simply wanted to travel the world to experience great adventures. The redhead wasn't really the adventuring type, he'd much rather expand his horizons through books and fantastical tales. </p><p>"Every day you remind me why I should pick him over you, Kankuro." Rasa grumbled, narrowing his eyes at his eldest before taking a sip of after dinner coffee. "Between a scholar and a lecherous pirate I think the former would fare far better--" </p><p>"I concur! Let me roam the open seas, and he can take the throne--!" </p><p>"Do I have any say in this?" Gaara interjected gently, his head going into his hands while his mother instantly became worried next to him. </p><p>"My poor boy, your head must still be hurting you." Karura clicked her tongue, then started piling more food onto his plate. "Eat, gain your strength back--" </p><p>"I'm quite full mother, it's fine..." He protested, but she swiftly shook her head at him. </p><p>"It is not fine! You aren't well, I can tell when my baby isn't okay, and you need to eat more to get your strength back." Violet eyes turned to him with a strange cheerfulness in their depths. If there was one thing she loved most it was to baby him, and while he felt a bit spoilt on the attention his father had enough sternness to level everything out. "You're so thin, you're wasting away. Eat something." </p><p>"Karura, if you keep trying to fatten him up he'll never get a wife." Rasa groaned, earning another glare from his queen. </p><p>"Our boy will do just fine, he's very handsome!" Her eyes narrowed at her husband, but she eventually stopped trying to force food onto her youngest's plate. "And he's far too young to marry, anyways--" </p><p>"Darling, he's twenty three." His father deadpanned, making her huff in disagreement. Suddenly his brother started to snicker. </p><p>"Well, I can always take him down to the red light district, that'll put some fuel in his engine. Maybe actually inspire him to find a girl to actually keep at home--?" </p><p>"Kankuro, don't you dare take him somewhere so... so filthy!" Their mother started to turn a bit red in the face, and whether it was with embarassment or anger the youngest couldn't tell. "Those women are simply after your wallets! My boys deserve wives that are proper, and not possibly ill with whatever it is those women contract." </p><p>"Aw, mom, they are perfectly clean. Trust me, I know." Kankuro gave a shit eating grin, watching as the woman who birthed them was practically steaming out of her ears. </p><p>Gaara looked to his father, hoping he might step in, but he simply sat there looking over a book while carefully drinking his evening coffee. The redhead sighed to himself, but felt somewhere in his heart that this was still a nice moment. He could be dead in the water, but he was still alive to hear his brother laughing hysterically, watch his mother nearly having a stroke over the aloof conversation, and sit next his father while the patriarch didn't give a rat's ass about anything but his book. </p><p>It was strange, but it was still nice to be alive. </p><p>~•~•~•~•~• </p><p>His bare feet wandered the wet sand, his eyes only looking down to see the dark waters wash over him as the tide came in. Step after step he walked the shore, going into a gentle trance to the sound and feel of the waves. </p><p>Something about walking the beach at night was so comforting to him, and yet he kept feeling a haunting sensation. Something watching him from the water perhaps, but he couldn't find it in him to turn back to go home. </p><p>He eventually reached a rocky part of the shore, and climbed up one of the boulders jutting out of the beach. There were so many, and they seemed to form into a near maze leading him into an open cave-like system. He knew they were simply large lava rocks from long ago, but they layed on top of each other as if to make a vast cavern. </p><p>As he climbed through he remembered his days as a boy playing make-believe in these spaces. Some areas formed tiny beaches of their own with openings in the large rocks above. The sun would trickle through in these spots, and he would sit and listen to the wash and trickle of water bouncing off the walls. </p><p>The skies parted for the moon to shine through like the sun had done once, the world now a dark sapphire instead of a brilliant aquamarine. The silvery shine of light guided his way through strange rock formed tunnels, leading him into another cavernous clearing deeper in. There was a bright pool in the center, the moon shining down into it making the water a bright cyan. On the small white beach lay a body-- </p><p>Gaara blinked, his form frozen with hesitation. This person had long hair, the upper half of their body was resting on the beach while the lower was immersed in the brilliant blue waters. He couldn't see any clothes on their body, and even as they laid face down on the sand he realized that this person was a woman just by the curve to her frame. </p><p>'I hope she's not dead.' The redhead grimaced at the thought, thinking he probably walked in on a murder victim. It wasn't so farfetched, sometimes there would be an unruly fisherman or whaler that would take a prostitute to the beach to get her completely alone, and unfortunately the next morning someone would find one of these women in a similar state of undress dead in the water. </p><p>"Please, don't be dead." He whispered to himself, saying a silent prayer before stepping further in. As he got closer her could start to see more color, and when he noticed the shade of her hair his heart nearly leapt from his chest. </p><p>Pink, a beautiful shade of blush, it couldn't be anyone else. </p><p>Suddenly he was rushing towards her, trudging into the water and wet sand to get to her side. He could see her face, her eyes were closed... </p><p>"Damnit, please don't be dead!" Gaara cursed as he brought his hand to her mouth, noticing that she was warm, but she wasn't breathing. </p><p>In a panic he flipped her over onto her back, her stunning naked front startling him slightly before he shook the blood back to his brain. He tapped lightly at her cheek, and when she didn't rouse he immediately started to position her mouth and nose for resuscitation. He didn't think, he simply placed his mouth over hers to breathe into her-- </p><p>A hand came up to his chest, making him jump back with a yelp. His heart was racing like a rabbit, thumping even harder as her jade eyes opened to shift over to him. </p><p>Time stood still as their gaze met, her orbs looking bright and magical while blinking at him with wet lashes. Her body moved sinfully slow as it came to a sitting position, the moon highlighting every curve, and every droplet that clung to her milky skin. </p><p>"I... know you..." The pinkette murmured softly, her voice sounding tired, but still beautiful. She looked down her own body, pulling her knees up out of the water to look at them curiously. Her hands traced from her feet and up, gliding over her skin as if she were touching it for the first time. </p><p>"Y-you saved me once." The redhead stammered, gulping dryly as her hands smoothed up her thighs, and surprisingly between her legs. He turned his entire body around, kneeling patiently in the sand while he waited for her to do whatever it was she was doing. </p><p>"I saved you..." She repeated him in a monotonous tone, as if she were ingesting that information for the first time. "I remember your face fondly." </p><p>Gaara blushed at the comment, staring hard at the sand trying to keep himself from turning around to stare at her. </p><p>"What is your name?" Warm hands molded over his shoulders, startling him enough to jolt and flip around onto his backside. He gave a small crab crawl to put some distance between them, but she simply followed him on all fours. </p><p>"G... Gaara. It's Gaara." The redhead nodded quickly, letting out a gasp as she crawled over him to get a closer look at his face. </p><p>"Gaara..." She nearly whispered his name, and he felt himself immediately turn to putty at the sound. "My name is Sakura." </p><p>"O-oh." Gaara gulped again, trying to keep his eyes up rather than roaming. </p><p>However, when she straightened he couldn't stop himself. His eyes roamed her beautiful figure as the moonlight highlighted ever inch of her naked glory. Beads of water ran down her curves, and the light sprinkling of sand made her sparkle. </p><p>"Does this form please you, Gaara?" Sakura gave him a knowing smile. </p><p>With a sharp breath he turned his head, staring out at the sparkling waters rather than at her. His face felt so hot he could have melted metal over it. </p><p>"Forgive me, I didn't mean to stare." He closed his eyes then, and shook his head over his weakness. "If it is any consolation, you are very beautiful." </p><p>Just then he felt her hands gripping at him. He flinched, but held his ground as they roamed up his body until stopping at his jaw. </p><p>"You were so delicate once, but now you're like them... a man." Her voice nearly sang to him, making his breath shudder. "You feel desire now, don't you?" </p><p>He was practically twitching, he wanted to look at her so badly, but he didn't know what would happen if he did. Her image was already burned into his mind, and she was so beautiful it was hard not to succumb to the many stirrings she caused. </p><p>"I am weak... and I am exposed. You could take from me what you greatly desire... you could use me... enjoy me--" </p><p>"N-n-no, thank you." As his words bubbled out he quickly regretted them, in all honesty he was almost willing to take her offer, but something inside him claimed that it was in his best interest not to do that. </p><p>There was silence for a while, and it made him curious enough to look her in the face. She was so stunning, and he almost melted just by seeing her. </p><p>"You don't want my body then?" Sakura spoke in a hypnotic tone, he felt his lids lower at the sound. </p><p>"... I..." Gaara's mouth went dry, her eyes almost seemed like they were glowing. </p><p>She was so beautiful, he could hear that song in his head spiriting him away somewhere foreign. His body felt hot, too hot, as if he might be running a fever. Every inch was burning, telling him to go towards her-- </p><p>"I can't..." The redhead whispered, cutting off their gaze by looking away once more. The water was stunning too, but he didn't want to disturb it's gentle beauty by going for a swim. He could just admire it from afar, couldn't he? Why ruin what was already wonderful? "I don't want to take advantage of you, clearly you need help right now. Did someone attack you down here?" </p><p>His conscience came back to him, and he gave a small sigh of relief over it. </p><p>"I am alone. No one has come here." She spoke strangely, no matter how nice her voice was the way she formed her sentences felt most foreboding. He looked at her once more, noticing that her small smirk had ran away leaving nothing but stone behind. </p><p>"Why are you naked?" Gaara decided to be blunt, not really expecting it to be served right back at him. </p><p>"I was born without clothes." She blinked at him, and he felt himself wither a bit from her statement. </p><p>"Do you have family here? Friends--?" </p><p>"I am alone. I have no one." She tilted her head slightly, reaching forward to brush his cheek while he flinched. "My touch frightens you... why?" </p><p>"Well... right now it's a bit improper." The redhead gave a nervous laugh. </p><p>She leaned forward a bit, watching him curiously. He stopped laughing, his eyes met with hers as she continued to lessen the distance between them. </p><p>"What is improper about it?" She murmured, instantly putting him under a spell he never thought possible. </p><p>He looked at her eyes, then at her flushed pink lips. </p><p>"You're... not clothed... it's improper--" </p><p>"How do we make it proper then?" Sakura shifted forwards a bit more leaving merely inches between their faces. </p><p>His breath was tight in his chest, he felt like he might faint. </p><p>"You... get... dressed--?" </p><p>"Then I can touch you?" The pinkette moved in again, making it only centimeters this time. He could feel her soft breathing on his skin, forcing him to lick his lips with want. </p><p>"If the... time is right... perhaps..." Gaara's eyes went lidded while she gave one last push, sealing her mouth over his own. </p><p>Her lips were incredibly soft, the gentle way she pursed them was so wonderful that he could have cried. They lightly nibbled at his bottom lip for a moment, but the intensity awoke him from the dreamlike state almost instantly. </p><p>"I... uh... thank you for that..." The redhead cleared his throat awkwardly, and moved away from her so that he could be able to stand. However looking down at her naked for was almost as bad as being eye level with it. "Listen, I don't think you're in the right state of mind... nor do I think you're safe here..." </p><p>She stood up slowly, almost curiously as she seemed to be very interested in her legs. However, thing changed drastically when she took a step towards him only to crumble to her knees. </p><p>"It hurts--!" Sakura yelped out, instantly pushing pushing him into a more professional mode. </p><p>In seconds his hands were on her, hoisting up her lithe body into his arms to get her off of her feet. He didn't know why he was so desperate to get her off the ground, but the amount of agony to her tone was enough to break him. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as he carried her out of the rocks, bringing her into the open air. He jumped from one of the boulders to land on his feet in the sand, taking only one knee before lifting both of their weight up with ease. She was so light in his arms, much lighter than he initially thought. Practically the weight of the average child, maybe a little bit more, but not too much. </p><p>"I will take you to my home, is that alright with you? We can take a look at your legs in better light, and get you into something warm." Gaara moved quickly, walking hard with purpose rather than just to be leisurely. He had to make sure Sakura would be okay, he needed to take a look at whatever injuries she had sustained. </p><p>The pinkette said nothing, but instead rested her head against his chest. Her hand came up to clench at his shirt, bringing a soft blush to his cheeks. </p><p>Now that he thought about it, his wish had come true despite the other odd circumstances. She was real, flesh and bone in his arms... </p><p>She existed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think in the comments. Thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>